wolduwikiwikiaorg-20200214-history
Winner Rankings (Ovivor)
1. Luna (Ovivor: India) - Luna was an incredibly endearing character. Her quirky personality and odd antics were very entertaining, and almost everyone was rooting for her to win. Not only a likable character, but Luna was constantly targeted and somewhat picked on, yet still somehow managed to avoid being eliminated and eventually won. It's safe to say that she was an underdog; she was accused of having two idols because of her Oxile Island trips, and had she not won three immunities, she most likely would have been eliminated in her respective season. There were multiple plans to blindside her, yet every time she weaseled her way through. She didn't appear as a threat, but her strong social and physical game allowed her to stay in the game and take out threats bigger than her. There were lots of times when she went virtually undetected, and there were so many points in the game where it would have been the best move for everyone to vote her off, yet she still survived. And that's exactly what Luna is; she didn't win on her second or third try, it took her one shot and one shot only to become the Sole Survivor. She didn't need any cheap tricks or idols, she barely had any allies, but yet she still changed the game entirely and created a completely new strategy. Luna is one of my personal favorites, and I would love to see her return for future seasons, because I don't think this will be the last we see of her. 2. Judd (Ovivor: All-Stars) - Judd is a brilliant character. In Kyushu, he pissed everyone off. He was viewed as a villain at times, and had a terrible social, strategical and physical game. He had a larger than life personality, and his ego angered literally everyone. He made some amazing moves though, that took him all the way to the final four. He naturally returned for All-Stars, and this time around, he played a little bit under the radar but did not drop in entertainment. His social game did a complete 360º turn, and he made strategical moves that were just genius. He directed votes away from himself and onto the most unlikliest targets, he took out threats, and stayed loyal when he needed to. The vote between him and Eliza was very close, but his win ended up increasing the quality of All-Stars. He was a stellar character, and what I consider to be the most iconic castaway in the history of Ovivor. 3. Soo (Ovivor: El Salvador) - Soo is by far the most unlikeliest winner ever. There were so many big personalities in El Salvador, including Soo, but everyone was playing hard to win. We had some amazing strategies formed, and here's Soo, who just spelled everyone's name wrong. But that's exactly why I loved her, she was a hysterical character who proved everyone wrong and took home the cake. I loved her character so much, I added her in All-Stars without hesitation. And similar to Sue Hawk, who her character is based off of, she quit because she was "violated," "dehumanized," and "totally spent." That's one of the things I love about Soo, she's a joke character yet still somehow managed to pull out a win. She wasn't serious at all the entire game, which for some strange reason, I absolutely adored. 4. Don (Ovivor: Kyushu) - I liked Don, he was enigmatic and had a mysterious feel to him, but he wasn't underwhelming nor overwhelming. He was a nice winner, but that's as good as it gets, which is why he's right in the middle. I really enjoyed his snake and rats parody speech, which was parodied again by Soo (who coincidentally also won her season). He made some great moves to benefit himself in the game, and somehow still managed to stay out of all the drama and clusterfuck that was Kyushu. I'm not going to lie, he was a little boring at times, but I thoroughly enjoyed his stern character and overall position in the cast. 5. Artie (Ovivor: Costa Rica) - Artie wasn't as bad as Lynsey, but still not very interesting. He had a nice alliance going with Jesse, but I'd much rather he had won than Artie. Overall, Artie made some nice strategical moves that ensured his win, and his win wasn't predictable at all because both he and Jesse made the exact same moves. But that's my problem. He and Jesse made the exact same moves! His character had no uniqueness, no flavor. I still can't remember what type of person he was supposed to be, and though it was a nice ending for a season one, he failed to make a positive impact on me, and just a really disappointing winner looking back on it now. 6. Lynsey (Ovivor: Brazil) - Lynsey's win was extremely underwhelming. She, as a character, was underwhelming. She did nothing but win challenges post-merge, she had absolutely no strategy to her character, and her social game was abysmal. Her win was also extremely predictable, because both Bronte and her had the exact same personality and were equally boring, but Lynsey had won more challenges, so it was obvious that she was taking home the money. She wasn't a bad character per se, more so just really, really dull.